


The Truth Hurts

by XxCandyBluexX



Category: Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Love, Nightmare, enemy, friends - Freeform, kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCandyBluexX/pseuds/XxCandyBluexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all flashed right in front of Simon's eyes. The clouds lifted and suddenly he could see perfectly clear. He saw the truth that Baz had been hiding all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Gemma.T.Leslie

It all flashed right in front of Simon's eyes. The clouds lifted and suddenly he could see perfectly clear. He saw the truth that Baz had been hiding all along. He watched as Baz came closer with his gang behind him, glaring down at him menacingly.

"Too bad you didn't figure this out quicker Snow. You might have lived," the voice of the raven haired boy cut through the air and wounded Simon who was currently glued to the floor in sheer terror. He finally found the courage to say something.

"W-why Baz?" He croaked out, swallowing thickly and suppressing the tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He was not going to show weakness to this monster in front of him. Baz let out a throaty laugh and his minions followed, creating a perfect chorus of laughs.

"I'm your enemy Snow. Did you ever think I was going to be friends with you? Did you really think that I would let you go just like that? Your just as naive and as pathetic as I thought," he smiled amusingly before his face was clouded by shadows. His stare became an intimidating glare as he advanced on the poor boy. 

His hair fell across his face and grinned maliciously with his gang behind him.

"Your not my enemy Baz. Why can't we be friends?" 

"Because of who I am and who you are. I don't even like you Snow. Though i'll tell you something though," Baz stopped in his track, inches away from Simons face, his fangs baring down at the blonde boy. "You won't leave here alive," and with that he pounced. A scream could be heard echoing down the hallways.

Simon gasped as he opened his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face, his breaths coming out a hallow ragged pants and he felt all sweaty all over. He looked up into stormy grey eyes and yelped. Hovering above him was the very concerned and worried Baz.

"Snow?" Simon swallowed thickly before harshly pushing the vampire off him. 

"Yes?" Baz gave him an odd look but that was soon hidden by all the worry.

"Are you alright. You kept screaming and crying. I didn't manage to wake you up," his voice sounded so quiet and small all of a sudden and it took Simon by surprise.

"I'm fine. Thanks," he muttered. He found himself feeling very scared all of a sudden. His heart beat was quickening in the presence of Baz. It was all true, and that nightmare just topped it off, he was scared of Baz. No, scratch that. He was petrified of Baz. He didn't want to be in his sights ever again, he wanted to avoid him completely. 

It would take just one move and Baz could kill him. All of a sudden he didn't trust the guy standing in front of him. He loathed him.

"You don't have to stand there. Carry on with whatever you were doing. I don't suppose you had anything better to do," he sneered as he dragged himself out of bed and pushed past Baz. It was already morning. Baz looked a little hurt but he quickly masked that feeling of emotion.

"What, no thank you?" 

"I already said it. I'm not doing it again so shut it," his voice came out colder than he had expected. Baz flinched uncharacteristically as he gazed upon the blonde boy with worry and surprise.

"since when did you become so cruel?" The words shook simon out of his hateful trance. Was he cruel? He could be the most meanest person ever without realising. That was not what he wanted. Simon stood there, tears in his eyes, in total silence. He didn't even hear Baz walking up to him. He was suddenly pulled into a protective hug by his roommate.

"When you got that look in your eyes, it just makes me want to protect you. What's wrong Simon?" Simon took note of Baz calling him by his first name. He swallowed roughly and looked up tearily at the older and taller boy.

"Are you going to kill me?" Simon watched as the range of emotions crossed across Baz's face. He settled into regret.

"Simon," he breathed softly, his voice laced with regret and concern. "Don't you dare think that. I hate to say this, but your probably one of my closest friends, even though we don't act like it. I will never hurt you. Do you hear me? Never. I couldn't even think of that pained expression on your face," Baz pulled the shocked boy into another hug. "What happened in your dream?" 

"You and your friends came to kill me. You said that you never were my friend and you were my enemy and didn't like me," 

"Oh Simon. I would never say that, understand?" Simon nodded. "Good," and Simon took note of how sincere it sounded.


End file.
